Aqueous emulsions useful for formulating pesticidal compositions are known to those skilled in the art. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,222 discloses an emulsifiable concentrate for weed control containing an emulsifier and a hydrocarbon and ketonic solvent. The emulsifiers are at least one anionic surfactant and at least two nonionic surfactants. The anionic surfactants are selected from calcium salts of alkylbenzenesulfonates. The nonionic surfactants are selected from polyoxyalkylene alkyl ethers and polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene polymers. The hydrocarbon solvents are, for example, benzene, toluene. The ketonic solvents are, for example, methylamylketone and ethyl-n-butylketone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,753 discloses emulsifiers for pesticidal concentrates. Said emulsifiers comprise nonionic polyoxyalkylene block copolymers, ethylene glycol, and water. The nonionic polyoxyalkylene block copolymers can be amine-containing or not. No anionic surfactants are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,013, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,001 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,193 disclose emulsifiers for biocides. Said emulsifiers comprise anionic glycol ester surfactants, alkyl aromatic sulfate anionic surfactants and nonionic polyoxyalkylene surfactants (amine-containing or non-amine-containing). U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,279 discloses herbicidal oil in water compositions comprising herbicide, alkyl phenol polyethylene oxide condensates, EO/PO block copolymers and anionic surfactants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,683 discloses nonionic emulsifiers for pesticides containing polyoxyalkylene/polyoxypropylene block copolymers and anionic surfactants (e.g. dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid). U.S. Pat No. 4,929,608 discloses emulsifier compositions for pesticides containing ethoxylated nonionic surfactants and anionic surfactants. Said nonionic surfactants are selected from a blend of ethoxylated nonionic surfactants, e.g. (FLO MO.RTM. products) or nonylphenol. Said anionic surfactants are calcium alkylaryl sulfonates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,739 discloses emulsifiers for pesticides containing anionic and nonionic surfactants and short-chain or long-chain alcohols. Said anionic surfactants include salts of dodecylbenzenesulfonic acids. The nonionic surfactants include castor oil oxyethylates, polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene copolymers, and ethoxylated alkylphenols. The short-chain alcohols are C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 and the long-chain alcohols are C.sub.4 -C.sub.16. Finally, U.S. Pat No. 5,674,514 discloses emulsifiers for pesticides containing anionic surfactants, nonionic surfactants (amine- and non-amine-containing) and insoluble polymers such as polystyrenes, polyvinylchloride and polymethylmethacrylate.
However, the art does not disclose the Applicants' invention wherein amine-containing and non-amine-containing polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene (EO/PO) block copolymers are blended in a single emulsifier composition.